Double-Bloods
by PJMBooks826
Summary: A long time ago when gods ruled the land their was another strong force known as double-bloods. They were born to two gods and were so powerful they had to be destroyed. Now three have returned and, with three different quest, this, will be their biggest adventure yet!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note- This is a fan fiction written by three girls it is our first story so please review nicely!**

_Prologue_

_The door creaked open and a one-eyed hellhound stepped into the dark room. 'It's time he said gruffly. The girl sitting in the cell turned with her face in the shadow she stood up nervously ''I'm ready'' she said. It sounded like she was trying to assure herself._

_Three girls in three different cities woke up panting they had the exact same dream. Who was this girl and what would happen to her?_

**Sorry if that was confusing it will clear up. **

**Please Review!**

**DFTBA **


	2. Prophecy

3 double bloods are in this land

They must come together hand in hand

If they don't the gods will fall

Not short after the battle call

Lean and muscular sharp as a pin

Other was born under a great sin

Last's parents like it apart

But this journey takes heart


	3. Chapter 3 Skylar

Chapter 1: Skylar Jones

I learned that the gods of Olympus are real and sometimes they have children with each other called double bloods. We are pretty much like anyone else, with a few notable differences. I live in the only place safe for my kind, Camp Half Blood. I am Skylar Jones, I am a double blood, one of three existing, living as a half blood at Camp Half Blood learning how to fight off monsters.

My parents are Ares and Athena, but I tell everyone that my dad is Ares and my (fake) human mom died a week after I was born, and I have lived at Camp Half Blood ever since.

The only person that I know who knows about me being a half blood is the camp leader, Chiron. When I was only a few days old I was found by Chiron outside of the camp entrance, lying in an Ancient Greek blanket with a glove watch (a weapon that when I touch the top it will cover my hands with hard gloves to use as defense). On the back plate of the watch were the words "double blood" engraved into it and there was a note lying beside me reading...

Dear Chiron

Lying here is one of three existing double bloods. We named her Skylar Jones. Raise and train her here well. Don't tell anyone about her, and don't let us down. Good luck!

From Olympus

At least that is the story that Chiron told me. Well, it would make sense that I have been here that long because I am eleven and I hold the record for longest attending Camper.

Well, I have got to go, late night tomorrow because of Manhunt Friday. Not normal manhunt, ACTUAL manhunt.


	4. Chapter 4 Asidade

The hellhound's claw scraped against my face. The cut hurt a lot but I could feel the full moon behind my back giving me strength. I grab my necklace and yank it hard as usual I get four choices in my head sword, dagger, bow, and spear. I choose sword because I'm already engaged in battle or I would have chosen my trusty Bow. My favourite bronze sword landed in my hand. The hellhound tried to swipe me again but I rolled under the paw and slashed down its furry underbelly. Gold dust showers over me as my sword turns back in to a necklace shaped as a bow and arrow.

Now that the beast is taken care of, it's time for introductions. My name is Asidade Henson. I have strawberry blonde hair. Right now it's night so I have silver eyes that glow slightly very good for night hunts. If it was day my eyes would be sky blue. My parents are Artemis and Zeus. Now I know what your thinking doesn't that make me a god but no. I am a double blood there are very few in existence because most children of two gods are well gods. But not me. Who knows why but I'm mortal. Of course I am illegal twice. Artemis's child (illegal) Zeus's child (illegal).

Sweat pours down my freckled face as I walk back to my tent. I have lived in that tent since I ran away from the foster home when I was eight. I have never been to camp I spend my days on the run. I believe I get better training that way. Not because I'm afraid of being discovered if that's what I'm implying. As soon as I shut my eyes I'm fast asleep.

_Dream_

_I was in the god's throne room I could tell because there were 12 thrones in a u shaped each occupied by a 10 foot being I spotted my father Zeus, my mother Artemis, Athena, Ares, Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hera, Dionysus, Demeter, and on a stool in the corner Hades. In the middle was a hippie mummy on a three legged stool. Suddenly green mist started to pour out of the mummy's mouth. She spoke like a snake would if they could talk "3 double bloods are in this land they must come together hand in hand if they don't the gods will fall not short after the battle call lean and muscular sharp as a pin another was born under a great sin the last's parents like it apart but put that aside this journey takes heart" she finished what I think is a prophecy and all the mist was sucked back in to the mummy's mouth. The gods started talking angrily. Zeus called for quiet. Everything went black._

_End of Dream_

My eyes opened to the blinding sun. I felt my eyes tingle as the colour changed from silver to blue. I checked my watch it was 8:00 I'd overslept. I got up and heard a distant roar I felt my neck to grab my necklace it wasn't there…


	5. Chapter 5 Lauren

**A/N: Hey you guys!**

**We have been gone for a while but now we are back and hope to update every month!**

**Okay there have been some really mean comments saying a child of two gods is a god we do realise this and we are just trying to make it exciting. Also we are trying to make much longer chapters as requested by KittyKat1230. On that note, Here's chapter five!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ if I did, I would not be on Fan Fiction**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Lauren**

Being a child of Athena, you are expected to be calm, wise and smart. I am none of those things. Especially, the first one. When I get mad it's like I am going to erupt my mother says I get it from my father, but there is one problem I have never even met my father. Yes I have grown up with my mother Athena, at her monument in New York. A safe haven from monsters and even gods, they have to be invited.

I bet you are wondering, if you haven't met any monsters what kind of demigod are you? Well, I have been training with famous warrior my mother chose herself. I pride myself on all of my fighting skills.

"Lauren it's time to leave," my mother Athena, called.

"I'm coming," I shouted.

Pushing my long, curly blond hair behind my ears I glanced in the mirror, seeing my sea green eyes staring back at me. I remember when I was a kid how puzzled I was when I saw all the other children of Athena with stormy grey eyes. My mother would always remind me that I was different and that was fine.

"We are leaving in five minutes," I heard my mother call.

That snapped me out of my trace. I grabbed my bag and dashed down the stairs. This was the day I would leave for camp Half-Blood. After pestering my mother for years she finally caved in.

"I can't believe I am letting you go on your own," my mother said with a worried look in her eye.

"Everything will be fine," I said.

I was a little nervous, but how hard could it be? I would walk for only twenty minutes before I arrived at camp. All my stuff was packed in a backpack I carried, and I would have my sword with me at all times.

As soon as a stepped outside I could feel the protection barrier wearing off. Starting with a light jog I set on along the road.

* * *

**A/N: So much for long chapters we will just update more often! **

**DFTBA**


End file.
